Max and Rose Get Down and Dirty
by Laying Low Lady
Summary: Max and Rose are considering getting very physically intimate soon. However before that happens, they want to get some practice in. So they go to two friends for a special kind of help. *Note - This story is only for mature and open minded audiences.
1. Chapter 1

One afternoon Ramona and Max were the only ones at home which made Ramona happy since she knew this meant she would be getting a lot of time to herself. However as she meant to only briefly check in on Max for a moment, Ramona noticed Max was sitting on his bed looking sad. Being the caring person she was, Ramona walked over to Max and said, "Hey Max. Something wrong?" Max sighed and said, "It's Rose. She's been wanting for us to take our relationship to a whole new level, but she got upset with me when I told her I wasn't ready." A curious Ramona then said, "What do you mean by taking your relationship to a whole new level?" Max then said, "Like the level where you take your clothes off and getting extremely close to each other." A very surprised looking Ramona then said, "Max!? Aren't you like... a little too young for that?" Max then said, "Come on Ramona. Me and Rose already act like we're little adults. This was bound to happen sooner or later." Ramona then sat next to Max as she said, "Well, I guess you're right. It's just... wow. You're growing up so quickly. But... why did you tell Rose you weren't ready to get physically intimate?" Max then said, "Because... I want to know more about how to do it before we finally take the plunge. But it's not like anyone is gonna teach me all the juicy details." Both Max and Ramona sat silent for a moment. Then Ramona broke then silence and said, "How about me? I'll teach you about everything a girl wants from a man in bed." A surprised looking Max said, "What? Seriously." Ramona then stood up and took Max's hand as she said, "Come on. Lets get started."

Meanwhile Jackson was walking through the park when he saw Rose sitting at a park bench by herself. Jackson walked over to Rose and sat down in front of her as he said, "Hey Rose. You look pretty down. What's wrong?" Rose then said, "Oh, it's your brother Max. The other day I was trying to convince him we were ready to take our relationship to the next level but he seemed like he wasn't that interested." A confused looking Jackson said, "What do you mean by taking your relationship to the next level?" Rose then said, "I mean like the two of us taking off all our clothes and getting physically close to the other in bed." A very surprised looking Jackson said, "What!? Aren't you two a little young for that?" Rose then said, "Come on. We practically act like adults already. I'm surprised no one saw this coming." Jackson then said, "I guess I feel you. So... you think Max isn't interested in getting that intimate with you?" Rose then said, "I think he just needs some motivation. Jackson, you're a fully grown guy now. What draws men to women that are already interested in them?" In a somewhat sarcastic voice, Jackson said, "Well sending nude photos of yourself in the shower sure wouldn't hurt." Then after a moment of thinking Rose said, "Okay. Will you help me do that?" A wide eyed Jackson said, "What!?" Rose then said, "Come on. My mom isn't home right now. Will you help take photos of me naked so I can use them get Max interested in me."

In Ramona's room, Max sat on Ramona's bed as Ramona was behind the closed door of her closet. A confused looking Max said, "So why are you changing before we get going with this lesson?" Max then heard Ramona say, "Ah but this is part of the lesson. Drawing out and teasing a bit is what makes getting intimate with someone much more fun." Ramona then stepped out of the closet wearing a lacy white bar with matching lacy panties, and tight white gloves and white stockings. Max's eyes widened as he stared at Ramona and said, "Whoa. Ramona. I don't know why but I'm feeling... sort of... weird and... it's hard to explain." Ramona made a sexy smile as she said, "It's called getting turned on Max. It's a good sign. Let me guess. Seeing me with so little on is causing you to really wish you could see me with nothing on." Max began to sweat a bit as he nodded. Ramona leaned her body forward a bit as she said, "Good. But you have to do the same by stripping down to nearly nothing as well."

Meanwhile in Rose's house Jackson sat nervously on a chair outside of a large bathroom. Then he saw Rose step out of the bathroom wearing a bath robe as she said, "I'm ready. You got the camera ready?" Jackson held up a camera as he said, "Yeah." Rose then said, "Okay. Just instruct me on any kinds of poses or actions you wanna take. I want these to look so unbelievably sexy that Max will feel he has no choice but to sleep with me." Jackson then stepped into the large bathroom with Rose and closed the door behind him. Rose was about to take off the bath robe but then Jackson said, "Wait. Lets get some pics of you _in_ the bath robe but then snap you as you take it off." Rose smiled as she posed in her bath robe while Jackson began to take pictures of her. Then Rose turned her back to Jackson and then she slowly let her bath robe down exposing her shoulders. And then... Rose let her entire bath robe fall to the ground exposing her entire nude backside and buttocks to both Jackson and the camera. Jackson began to quickly take pics as he quickly took in the sight of Rose's butt. Her butt cheeks were so smooth and round. They looked like two small amazing pink bubbles squeezed against each other. Jackson began to sweat a bit as Rose turned her head a little bit and said, "How do I look so far?" Jackson gulped and then said, "Great. Perfect." Then Rose said, "Okay. Any idea of what the next shots should be?" Jackson then said, "How cover your nipples and vagina with your hands and arms and then eventually uncover them." Rose smiled as she said, "Great idea." Rose moved her arms into position and then turned around. Her left hand and arm covered her nipples while her right hand stretched over her vagina as if she was grabbing it. Jackson quickly took more pictures. Then Rose said, "So... think I should get the shower running before we get the full frontal shots?" Jackson nodded and said, "Yeah. Oh yeah." Rose then turned her back to Jackson and began to prepare the shower as Jackson's face began to get very red.

At the same moment in Ramona's room, Max had stripped down to nothing but his underwear. Ramona then got her knees as she said, "Now we're both ready to start revealing ourselves to each other. You ready to see your first naked girl Max?" Max then said, "Eh, me and Rose have already taken peeks at each other. I'm sure I'm not gonna experience any new feelings from this part of the lesson and..." Suddenly Ramona took off her bra exposing her full and firm teenage breasts to Max. A suddenly wide eyed Max said, "Whoa! Rose doesn't have those!" Ramona smirked as she said, "Oh, I know. But she'll have them soon enough. Feel free and put your hands on them. It's important to know how to touch a woman." Max reached his hands over and had them gently touch Ramona's breasts. Max moved his fingers across them and then began to squeeze at them. Ramona giggled and said, "Now my turn. You need to know how to let a girl know what you like. Now lets take off that underwear." Max took a deep breath and then pulled down his underwear. Ramona's eyes lit up as she saw Max's young penis come into view. Despite being small, Ramona felt drawn to the perfectly straight shape of Max's penis, especially with how it looked so smooth and pale. Max immediately noticed Ramona was staring at his member and said, "What? What's wrong?" Ramona then said, "Sorry. It's just... when I was young and I always wished I could've seen some of the boys at school naked but I never did. And now... it's like my childhood fantasy has come to life." Then Max said, "Well what did you do in those childhood fantasies?" Ramona then said, "What every girl fantasizes about. Feeling a man's warm hard member." Then Ramona moved her body down as she put both of her hands on Max's warm penis and began to stroke it as she moved her hands up and down Max's hard member. Max then began to close his eyes as he said, "Oh my gosh. That feels so good." Ramona then said, "Oh, if you think that feels good, wait till you feel what comes next."

Meanwhile Rose had just stepped into the shower and closed the shower door behind her. Rose then said to Jackson, "What kind of shot do you want next?" Jackson then said, "How about I stand on the toilet and try to get an ariel view of your body. But you continue to cover your private areas while smiling." Rose then said, "Okay. Sounds good." Jackson then stood on the toilet and looked down at Rose in the shower. Her hands still covered her nipples and vagina as she looked up and smiled. Jackson took several photos of her as he took notice of how the water began to run down Rose's body. Her skin was now becoming more smoother and glistened in the light of the bathroom. Jackson then got down as Rose said, "Okay. Now why don't you come in and take more pics of me?" Jackson then said, "But my clothes will get wet." Rose then said, "Then strip down to your underwear. I don't care." Jackson took a deep breath and then took off his shirt, pants, and socks leaving him only underwear. Jackson then stepped into the shower area and closed the shower door behind him. Rose then said, "Okay. Now lets get our money shots." Rose then turned to look at Jackson and exposed her fully node front-side to him. Suddenly Jackson found himself starring at Rose's nipples and vagina. Her nipples were bright pink, small, and yet somehow looked a bit hard. Her young vagina was so smooth and looked like an untouched treasure; like a valley with a prize in the middle. also, the shower water that flowed down Rose's body seemed to actually flow to the very lower middle area of Rose's vagina making that area look very, very wet. Jackson took many full shots of Rose's naked body along with close up shots of her nipples and especially her vagina as well. Suddenly Jackson's concentration was interrupted at Rose said, "Jackson. You have a huge bulge in your underwear." Jackson then looked down and realized his penis had gotten so hard and long it was almost about to break his underwear. Jackson's face got very red as he said, "Sorry." Then after a moment of silence Rose said, "Can I see it?"

At the same time in her room, Ramona had just pulled off her gloves and stockings and stood in only her panties over Max. Ramona then slowly pulled down her panties causing Max's eyes to widen as he said, "Whoa." Max then felt himself draw towards Ramona's vagina as he moved his face towards it and began to smell it. Max then brought his hands up and used his fingers to push along the edges of Ramona's mound that made up her vaginal area. Ramona moaned as a confused looking Max said, "What? Did I do something wrong?" Ramona then said, "No Max. Keep touching me there... and on my butt. Girls like that." Max then began to brush his nose against Ramona's vagina as he squeezed Ramona's buttocks with his hands. Ramona moaned a bit as she said, "Oh my gosh. Your smaller hands just get that itch I have so perfectly." Max then said, "Ramona... I... I really want to know what sex feels like. Can... can you make me feel good inside right now?" Ramona made a sexy smile as she said, "Oh, I think we're ready to feel incredibly good now."

At the same moment Jackson stood nervous in the shower as Rose reached over towards Jackson and pulled his underwear now. Immediately Jackson's hard long penis sprung out surprising Rose. Rose then said, "I had no idea they could be that big. Can I... can I touch it?" Jackson simply nodded his head. Rose then had both of her small young hands grab a hold of Jackson's penis and immediately felt how hard and warm it was. Rose then said, "It feels amazing. And so warm. Like warmer than anything I've felt come from any body part before. Is... is being in the shower with me doing that?" Jackson then said, "Well... when a guy sees a very attractive girl naked, this kind of reaction is kind of normal." Rose then said, "Wait. You're saying that you're attracted to me. Then that means..." Jackson's face became even more red as he said, "I'm sorry Rose. I know it's wrong for me to feel that way but..." Rose interrupted Jackson as she said, "Jackson. Can I... can I have sex with you?" A surprised looking Jackson said, "What?" Rose then said, "I've got to get experienced at some point and... I want to do it with you. Right here. Right now. Will you do it?"

Meanwhile in Ramona's room Max was laying naked on Ramona's bed. Ramona was then on all fours over Max as she said, "Now Max. This is gonna feel weird at first but I promise. It's going to be the greatest feeling you've ever experienced before. Okay?" Max nodded. Ramona then grabbed a hold of Max's young penis and then positioned it right below her teenage vagina. Then Ramona slowly lowered herself down and... suddenly Max's penis entered her vagina. The two both moaned as Ramona pushed her hands against the bed as Max moved his hands up and grabbed tight hold of Ramona's butt cheeks. Ramona began to bounce her body up and down on Max's as Max watched Ramona's beasts bounce and jiggle around a bit as the sweat from her body began to flow onto his.

At the same time in Rose's shower, Rose laid on the floor of the large shower stall as she made a sexy smile and said, "Come and take me Jackson." Jackson took a deep breath and lowered himself down towards Rose. Jackson moved his head down and began to move his tongue against Rose's virgin vagina causing Rose to moan a great deal. As Jackson began to lick Rose's vaginal area, he also moved his hands behind Rose and began to squeeze her small plump buttocks hard. Then eventually Jackson moved his face up and began to lick Rose's small nipples. Eventually Jackson moved his head to Rose' face and kissed her on the lips. Rose brought her hands to the sides of Jackson's head and kissed him back with great passion. Eventually Jackson broke the kiss and brought his chest over Rose's face as he lined up his hard penis with Rose's vagina. Then Jackson lowered his hard member down and suddenly... Jackson's penis entered Rose's vagina. Rose moaned loudly as she felt Jackson's incredibly large member push hard against her vaginal walls stretching them and expanding them. Rose wrapped her arms around Jackon's back as she moved her head to the side as she felt the rest of Jackson's body push down upon and crush her own.

Ramona meanwhile continued to push her body up and down on Max's. Max's penis got a bit large as Ramona began to get a bit wet. As the two began to move into a decent rhythm with the other Max said, "Ramona... I feel something is about to happen. Something is about to come out of me." Ramona then said, "Just let it happen Max. Do it. Do it inside me!"

Jackson continued to pump his hard member into Rose as their bodies began to shake a bit into a rhythm with each other. Jackson then bent his back a bit as he also bent his neck and lowered his head down so he could have his lips meet Rose. The two kissed again as Jackson began to pump his penis harder and harder into Rose. Rose then broke her kiss with Jackson to moan loudly.

In the bed, Max then hit his climax. He instantly orgasmed into Ramona as Ramona felt her climax at the same moment. The two's bodies shook tremendously and then... it was over. Ramona then fell down and laid next to Max smiling.

In the shower, Jackson and Rose moaned incredibly loud together as Jackson ejaculated. His love juices and sperm shot out of his penis and deep into Rose's body. Rose smiled as she felt Jackson's warmth flow into her. Eventually it ended and Jackson got off Rose and laid next to her.

Ramona looked at Max as she said, "Well how was it?" Max then said, "The most amazing thing I've ever experienced."

Jackson looked at Rose he said, "So you think you're ready to do that with Max now?" Rose made a sexy smile as she said, "Yeah."

Max then scooted closer to Ramona as he said, "But I wouldn't mind practicing with you a few more times."

Rose then put her hands on Jackson's chest as she said, "Although it be fun to play around just a little longer with you if you're interested."

Ramona made a sexy smile as she said, "You're on."

Jackson grinned as he said, "As long as you want."

 **THE END**

 _*Note - This story has a sequel of sorts I've recently written called "Max and Rose's First Time". Enjoy it here:_ _s/13204278/1/Max-and-Rose-s-First-Time_


	2. Chapter 2

Max knocked on the door to Rose's house and within seconds Rose answered. Max then immediately said, "Your mom here?" Rose smiled as she said, "No. She's at work all day. We have the house to ourselves." Max smiled as he stepped in and closed the door behind him. Max and Rose immediately kissed each other as they wrapped their arms around each other and pushed their bodies close against the other. Eventually their kiss ended as Rose took Max's hand and said, "Come with me." Rose then led Max to her room where the lights were off but several candles were set up. As Max looked around he said, "This looks amazing." Rose smiled as she said, "Max... I... I'm ready to do it with you. We love each other and there's no one else in the world I wanna spend the rest of my life with. My only condition is... you let me film our first time. I've got my video camera set on the book shelf over there. I just never wanna forget this moment for the rest of my life." Max then said, "Well my only condition is... you make me a copy of it so I never forget this moment either." Rose smiled and said, "Deal."

Max then took off his shirt followed by his pants leaving him standing in only his socks and tight white underwear. Rose meanwhile pulled off her dress she was wearing and was now standing in only her white lacey socks, white lacy gloves she had on her hands, and her tight white panties. Max stepped forward and began to kiss Rose on the lips as he held her back with his hands and used his his hands to gently let Rose fall onto her bed. Rose eventually lay flat on the bed as Max got on his knees and hovered over Rose. Max then moved his face down and began to make light kisses on Rose's flat chest. Rose began to moan as Max moved his lips and tongue against Rose's nipples. Then Max moved his kisses down Rose's stomach and then right below it. Max then stood up for a moment and pulled his underwear off, and then leaned over and slowly pulled Rose's panties off her. As Rose felt her panties gently move past her legs she looked up at Max with a contentful smile on her face. Then Max moved his face to the entrance of Rose's womanhood and began to stick his tongue into it. Rose moaned a bit as she felt her young wet vaginal walls be touched by Max's young wet tongue.

Eventually Max turned Rose around so she was laying on her front. Rose moved her arms up so she could rest her head on them. Max then began to kiss Rose's butt cheeks for a moment but then spread Rose's legs out a bit and moved her knees so her buttocks were sticking up into the air a bit now. Max then got on his knees, put his hands on the sides of Rose's butt and then pushed his manhood deep between Rose's butt cheeks. Rose moaned hard causing her mouth to open up in the shape of an "O" as Max pushed his hard member in an out of Rose's behind. Max then began to moan loudly as he released his load deep into Rose's butt hole.

Eventually Max fell down on his back in bed next to Rose smiling looking a little bit exhausted. Max then said, "Whoa. That took a lot of me." Rose then smiled as she said, "Then maybe it's my turn to dominate." Rose then got on her knees and hovered over Max. Rose then grabbed Max's manhood with her hand and smiled as she felt it's warmth touch her young fingers. Then Rose brought her face down and began to suck hard on Max's small hard member. Max moaned as Rose brought her mouth up and down as it moved quickly against the skin of Max's young manhood.

After several minutes of that, Rose eventually sat on her knees on top of Max. Rose looked down at Max, and Max looked up at Rose. The two looked into each other's eyes and somehow with one look, the two both knew the other was ready. Rose positioned Max's manhood with her right hand, hovered over it with her womanhood, and then... Rose came down and had Max's hard member enter her body. The two young lovers moaned loudly as they felt their bodies become one. Max instantly grabbed Rose's buttocks to keep her in place while Rose leaned over a bit and pushed her hands against Max's chest. Rose's body began to bounce up and down a bit as Max's warm hard member pushed against her vaginal walls. Rose's butt cheeks began to jiggle around and bounce a bit as she continued to make love to Max, and Max was beginning to moan louder as his manhood began to feel like it was getting longer and harder. Rose felt Max's hard member pushing harder and harder against the inner walls of her womanhood. She couldn't believe it was even fitting in there. Max felt his manhood squeezed very tightly by Rose's body but he continued to let the experience happen.

Eventually Max could feel the climax approaching as he said, "Rose, I'm gonna come. Do you want me to pull..." Rose cut Max off and said, "No. Don't let go of my ass, don't let stop pushing your manhood into my pussy, and don't ever stop loving me Max Fuller!" Max and Rose then began to moan louder than ever and then... Max and Rose both hit their climax. Max's love liquids shot deep into Rose's body and then... the fast action stopped. All became calmer. Rose exhausted fell on the bed next to Max. The two sat still and silent for a moment. Max then turned his head to look at Rose and saw Rose had a scared and uncertain look on her face. Then Rose slowly began to smile as she looked up at the ceiling and then had a big happy grin on her face. Rose then turned her head to look at Max and said, "Max... that was the most amazing things I've ever experienced in my entire life. Thank you. Thank you so much." Rose and Max then moved their heads and gave each other a quick peck on the cheek. Max then glanced over at the video camera nearby that was on, and then said, "You'll give me a copy of that recording right?" Rose nodded her head and said, "Of course. No one should ever forget an epic moment like that."

 **THE END**


	3. Chapter 3

Max was walking through the woods one afternoon. It was a very dense area of the woods as he found himself squeezing through a lot of trees. Eventually Max found himself a clearing as he said to himself, "Okay. This is where Rose wanted to meet. Where is she?" Then Max turned his head and saw nearby was a small waterfall, and stepping out of the water slowly from the waterfall was Rose in a tight two piece pink swimsuit. Max's eyes widened as he found himself starring at Rose's wet hair, wet skin, and tight pink swimsuit that revealed every detail of the shape of her young body underneath it. Rose seeing Max smiled and said, "Hey Max. Ready to have some fun in the water?" Max then said, "Yeah but... I didn't bring a swimsuit." Rose smiled as she said, "That's okay. You don't need to wear a swimsuit here. In fact..." Then Rose turned her back to Max and pulled off her swimsuit top, and then leaned over a bit and pulled her swimsuit bottom off.

Rose was now standing completely naked in the woods as her smooth young back and underage buttocks shined in the sun light. Max had to catch his breath as he found himself starring at the smooth round skin that made up Rose's butt as Rose slowly began to walk towards the water. Max began to slowly get harder with each step Rose took. As Rose walked, the movement of her legs caused each of her butt cheeks to bounce up a bit; the consistent bouncing only arousing Max more. Rose then walked into the water and only stopped walking when the water line got to her waist. Then Rose turned her head to look back at Max and with a sexy smile said, "You coming in?" Max smiled as he pulled his shirt off and then kicked his shoes and socks off. Max then pulled his pants off followed by his underwear.

Rose then put a hand near her face and then wiggled her pointer finger for Max to come towards her as she made a sexy grin. As Max moved towards Rose, Rose waked further into the water and then put her body right beneath a waterfall. Max walked towards Rose while Rose put her hair beneath the falls and began to wash it keeping her back to Max. Max then got right behind Rose and wrapped his arms around her stomach. Max gently pulled Rose towards him and began to kiss the side of her neck. Rose moaned at the sensation of Max lips pushing against the skin of her neck. Then Max moved his hands up and then used his fingers to squeeze the skin surrounding Rose's underage nipples. Rose moaned louder now as she felt Max squeeze the skin of her chest hard. Then Max used two fingers on both of his hands to pinch Rose's bright pink nipples and even pull at them a bit. Rose moaned loudly as she leaned back a bit.

Then Max moved his hard penis into position behind Rose and then... Max pushed his penis deep between Rose's young buttocks. Rose moaned as she felt Max's hard member invade her behind. Max then moved his hands down to Rose's vagina and then slid his two pointer fingers inside of Rose's womanhood. Rose moaned as she felt Max's two little fingers move around in circles around the inside of her most precious and sensitive area of her underage body. As Max continued to do this, he began to thrust his penis father and harder into Rose's butt. Max even began to nibble and bite on Rose's neck a bit causing Rose to scream moans of immense pleasure. Eventually Max climaxed inside of Rose and then pulled out. Rose began to pant a bit from feeling a bit worn out while Max got on his knees behind Rose. Max then kissed Rose's two lovely young buttocks and began to lick inside her butt hole. Rose made light moans this time as Max stuck his tongue inside her behind. Eventually Max stopped and stood up. Rose turned around to look at Max and smiled. Then Rose took Max's hand and led him to the beach.

Once the two reached the beach Rose said, "Lay on your chest Max and let me massage you." Max then laid with his chest on the sand as Rose spread out her legs, got on her knees on the ground on both sides of Max's legs, and then leaned over and began to massage Max's shoulders. Then Rose moved her hands down and began to massage Max's back. But then Rose put her hands on the sides of Max's two plump little butt cheeks and then... leaned her face in and began to lick Max's young little butt hole. Max moaned a bit as a smiling Rose moved her tongue deeper into Max.

Eventually Rose laid on her back and Max got on top of her. Max looked down as Rose made a loving smile at him. Max made a loving smile back. Then Max moved his body down and within seconds... his young small hard penis was pushing itself into Rose's slick, soft, and smooth vagina. The two both moaned loudly as Max began to push his hard member deeper into Rose with each thrust. Rose wrapped her arms tightly around Max and began to dig her finger nails into his back. As the two's bodies began to shake together Max said, "Oh God Rose. Oh, you feel so amazing. Your body is amazing. Ohhhh yeah." Meanwhile as Rose felt Max's strong body push down on and crush her own she said, "Ohhhh. Yeah. Oh Max. Please. Harder. Harder! Harder! Oooooohhhhhh! Oh, my pussy loves your dick so much Max. Ohhhhhh! YES! YES! YES! OOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Then Max yelled, "OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Then Max and Rose both orgasmed at the same time as their small young underage bodies both shook together. Then... it ended. The two young lovers then laid next to each other in the sand, as Rose said, "Max Fuller... you know I'll love you forever, right?" Max smiled and said, "And I'll love you forever too."

 **THE END**


End file.
